


Chocolate in the Afternoon

by Carenejeans



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Food Sex, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carenejeans/pseuds/Carenejeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is messy but sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate in the Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Beta thanks to C.M. Decarnin

"Sit right there," Methos ordered amiably.

Duncan obeyed, settling back into the couch. Methos joined him, placing two small dishes of chocolates on the low table, his eyes glinting with a sly humor that made Duncan wonder what he was up to. Some game, perhaps? He waited, smiling a little. Methos smiled back, and reached across him to pluck a chocolate from the dish near Duncan.

Ah, so that was it. Duncan gave Methos a half smile in return and, leaning into him slightly, took a chocolate from the dish next to Methos, and put it in his mouth.

Ah, God. The chocolate was dark and slightly bitter, and melted on his tongue like a tiny piece of paradise. His mouth watered. His eyes watered. There should be a word for this feeling, he thought. Something like gluttony, orgasm, and religious ecstasy all tied up together.

He opened his eyes to find Methos watching him intently. He licked his lips in a way that made Duncan swallow the rest of the chocolate in his mouth, and again reached across Duncan to choose a piece of chocolate from the dish. Duncan closed his eyes and breathed in Methos's scent, which, mixed with the lingering taste of chocolate, made Duncan's heart beat hard. He shifted his hips slightly.

Duncan's throat constricted as Methos ran his tongue around the chocolate he held on his open palm. He shifted his hips again as Methos closed his eyes, his eyelids fluttering and lips turning inward into his mouth. He waited until Methos opened his eyes, then took the chocolate from his hand and fed it into his waiting mouth. He stroked the side of Methos's face softly as the chocolate melted away in the other man's mouth, savoring the play of emotions across Methos's face -- wonder, craving, helpless bliss.

Methos's eyes were bright as Duncan moved close to reach across him in turn, and his lips brushed Duncan's neck just as Duncan's fingers touched the chocolate. Duncan abandoned the candy and instead pulled Methos into his arms. Methos pulled away, laughing softly. Duncan started to push him backwards on the couch, but suddenly Methos's fingers -- holding a chocolate -- were against his lips.

"O taste and see!" Methos whispered, his face close to Duncan's.

Looking into Methos's eyes, Duncan opened his mouth to the invading delicacy and his senses plunged all together into a wonderful confusion, as if touch was smell was taste was chocolate was sex. Methos pushed him away gently, and Duncan, his eyes closed, let himself drift on the pleasing and mingled sensations until they sorted themselves out. He opened his eyes.

The delightful sensations coalesced to center on his crotch. Methos was sprawled next to him, legs open, seemingly relaxed. But his face was alive with lust and there was that bulge in his jeans.

"Your--" Duncan swallowed and began again. "Your turn," he said somewhat hoarsely.

Methos just smiled and cocked an eyebrow at the dish at Duncan's elbow.

It was empty.

There was one more chocolate in the dish by Methos.

Methos grinned and bowed forward to Duncan with a flourish, offering the dish to him in both hands. Their eyes met over the chocolate. Duncan was torn between taking the offering, and sweeping it aside to take up the offer beneath the offering.

Tipping it enticingly in Duncan's direction, Methos again offered the plate. Duncan let the sweet-bitter scent of the chocolate fill his senses, and he reached for it -- but before he could take it, Methos whisked it away with a smooth sleight-of-hand and popped it into his own mouth.

Duncan made a mock-angry face. "Tease."

Methos, looking smug, tilted his face towards Duncan. Without even thinking about it, Duncan kissed him, and as Methos's lips opened under his, Duncan's mouth was filled with chocolate, and all his senses again whirled in a confusion of ecstasy. Methos drew back, and Duncan saw his own passion and pleasure reflected in Methos' eyes. He pulled Methos close, and kissed the chocolate into Methos's mouth. Methos moaned, and kissed a trail of chocolate down Duncan's check, his chin, his neck. They melted together into a long and sticky, sweet and bitter, playful messy kiss.

"You've got chocolate all over your face," Methos said finally.

"Really. I never would have guessed. You --" he stopped as Methos licked across his lips and down his chin. His eyes closed involuntarily then opened again to hold Methos's eyes as he licked Duncan's cheek softly, slowly tasting him as if Duncan were a rare delicacy he wanted to make last.

Duncan smiled at Methos's own chocolate-smeared face. "You're a mess." He licked the end of Methos's nose.

Methos grinned and before Duncan could stop him, had buried his face in Duncan's sweater and rubbed his face in it as if it were a towel. An expensive towel.

"Hey! This is my favorite sweater!" Duncan looked down at the white sweater, now ruined with streaks of brown chocolate. Methos leaned back and admired it.

"Now it's _my_ favorite," he said.

Duncan glowered helplessly. Methos diverted him by abruptly yanking the sweater up over Duncan's head and pulling it over his arms. "There. No more worries." He smiled innocently and traced a finger down Duncan's bare chest.

"Oh, you've got worries, old man," Duncan said, and then they were laughing, fighting, stumbling over each other's feet, and playing push-me-pull-you to the bed. They rolled over each other until they landed, breathless, with Duncan pinned under a victorious Methos.

"Who's worried?" he smirked.

Duncan moved his hips under Methos. All he could think about was Methos' cock hard against him--

Until Methos, with an expression that made Duncan's spine turn to water, reached to a small dish on the bedside stand. Smiling, he touched Duncan's mouth.

"Have another chocolate?"

"Methos--" But Methos had pushed the chocolate between Duncan's lips. "I -- mmrph -- you--"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Methos said, shoving another chocolate into Duncan's mouth for good measure. Then he slid down Duncan's body and busied himself with Duncan's belt.

"Nnnnh!"

Methos held up one finger. "No talking," he said cheerfully, and pulled Duncan's pants down to his knees. "They say chocolate is an aphrodisiac."

Duncan rolled his eyes, still working on a mouthful of chocolate. But he couldn't help but smile. Methos put his head down to Duncan's cock and his smile became somewhat strained. He made another inarticulate protest that wasn't a protest as his back arched. He closed his eyes and let the strange mix of sensations flow over him. What was in this stuff? Aphrodisiac, hell, it was psychoactive. It--

But then rational thought fled under the feel of Methos' mouth on him and he gave himself up to the pleasure that seemed to race around his whole body, in a sort of feedback loop between his mouth and his cock. Methos wasn't trying for finesse, he was just all-out sucking, and there was still a trace of chocolate in Duncan's mouth when he came.

They lay quietly for a moment. "Do you want me to--" he began.

Methos raised his head. "Thought you'd never ask." He sat up and started to pull his sweater over his head, but Duncan pushed him over.

"Let me do that -- wait," he said, as he rolled over to untangle his own legs from his jeans first.

Methos smiled and let Duncan manhandle him out of his own clothes. He settled back into the big pillows and reached over for a chocolate as Duncan pulled his jeans and boxers off at the same time and flung them to the floor.

Methos took a small bite of the chocolate and waved it at Duncan like a lure. Duncan leaned over and took a bite. "God, this stuff tastes good," he said, then grinned wickedly. "But not as good as you."

He kissed Methos on the lips, and then started down his body.

"I'm an acquired taste," Methos said. "But worth it," he said somewhat breathlessly as Duncan kissed him just below his navel.

Duncan nipped him lightly, and felt him laugh. He ran his hands under Methos's ass, and felt him sigh. Kneeling over him, he licked Methos's cock from balls to tip, and smiled up at him. Methos's eyes were unfocused, but he pretended to nonchalantly nibble on his chocolate. Duncan bent his head to Methos's cock again, and took it into his mouth. Methos's body tensed, and Duncan could hear him breathe harder as Duncan changed from lightly licking him to sucking hard, keeping him off-balance. If he worked it right, he might get Methos to beg.

He glanced up at Methos's face. He did look like a man about to beg, but when he saw Duncan's eyes on him, he looked ceilingward and put the chocolate to his mouth again.

Duncan smiled to himself and gave serious attention to making Methos forget his chocolate, any chocolate, that chocolate ever existed. He licked hard and sucked gently, and touched Methos's balls, stroked deeper to enter him with one finger, nibbled and kissed and caressed -- until finally all his pleasurable effort was rewarded.

"Duncan, for god's sake, _please_!"

Duncan sucked Methos as Methos had sucked him. Methos' voice was in his ears, still pleading, panting now -- "please, _please_\--" until his pleading turned into an incoherent moan and he came, his body stiffening in one long thrust, then turning absolutely boneless. Duncan slid up beside him and took his hand. They both smiled and looked down.

His palm was full of melted chocolate. Duncan brought it to his lips and licked it clean.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me where you found that amazing chocolate?" Duncan asked later. They were sitting at the kitchen island, chocolate and sex washed away in a long shower, dressed in sweats as if they were on the same team, and drinking beer. A pizza was on its way.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Have to keep you interested, haven't I? If I tell you where I got it, you could get it any old time." He pointed at Duncan with his bottle. "But now you've got to rely on me for it. And besides," he added, "it makes you my sex slave."

"Sex slave, right," Duncan snorted. After a pause, he said, "When can you get more?"

"See?" Methos said smugly, "You're under my power. Under my total control. My own personal Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod." Duncan watched him actually rub his hands together. "This is going to be fun."

Duncan bopped Methos lightly with his beer bottle. They both smiled, reading all the plots and plans for the days to come in each other's eyes.

_End_


End file.
